Remembering
by Satire Cain
Summary: Valkyrie was caught by an old enemy...but dose she even know this? meanwhile skulduggery needs her simply to go on although he is still to discover a new threat to the world.      please R&R .
1. horrendous circumstances

**Remembering**

She is abbadon

she is the darkness hidden by light

_A destroying Angel_

A beautiful Tragedy,

Perfectly cruel,

Depravedly swain,

angelically sever.

she is a disaster that can kill,

and a beauty that can't be Tamed.

Darkness surrounded her, she waited for her company to come and give her purpose . There it was ,a familiar clinking sound echoed on copper and steel flooring. The sound she had waited on. The sound the had needed.

she saw a man in a long white coat standing in front of her. He treasured her, he was just like everyone else here. irrelevant. she watched him unlock the door and approach her. She just sat on her long wooden seat cross legged ,barley giving him a second glance. there had to be more to this. More than these walls ,her training and more than being an unquestionable assassinations. The man looked at her she wasn't anybody or somebody. She was something ,his creation. Something the others envied him for. She needed to understand for the first time she could remember. "abaddon, " he addressed her and she didn't have a name. and he liked to refer to her before she went on to her training ,training she hadn't needed again as she was already stood with ought question ,he had blond hair

like, like..Craven .He had been the on to take her here. He wanted her gone. she had to remember who she was ,and who they were. Cleric Craven ,she hated that name ,it tasted dusty and bitter on her tong .He led her here, he would die for it. Suddenly had some reason, some kind of goal to build off. That was all it took she needed to know who she was . A loud Syrian played from room to room and a message on what looked like a radio "theres a breakout on floor 15" and the man gestured casually for me to follow. We came through god no's how many rooms and

i paid no attention ,i had more important matters to contemplate. He told me to sit and again i did with ought question,he couldn't suspect anything. I sat on the seat, it was like the one in my previous room .Why was I here ,I needed more. "Welcome " thats what they told me. i no longer felt welcome, that feeling faded Awfully fast. The name tuned it to my head again ,this one was different ,it was a number of things along with pleasant. Skulduggery Pleasant. It tasted good

I got up, Syrians still sounding and passed through some files. That looked hopeful .She flipped through folders until she found one that intrigued her Stephanie Edgly. That name rung a bell. It was her name, associations to dispose of: Melissa edgly, Desmond edgly ,there was a couple more names but they were obviously most important. Her parents, they were _dead_, because of there own daughter. The other names were relations too. Fergus ,Beryl along with some other names ,obviously from her mothers side. A hole family dead ,Her family. There was a bang and the door came open. She needed an escape . She pushed the men back and ran like a flash through the opposite door ,glass shattered, the men screamed. It felt good to run. She sprinted through 8 doors until she came to a dead end, no ,there had to be a way out .She bolted through the looked window on the dim side of the room. More men she irritatedly pushed them out of sight ,she needed some kind of distraction. She flicked her wrist and a flame grew in her palm ,it felt natural ,like a single familiar sensation. A memory grew and bloomed ,she'd just discovered she could do magic. Sheer thrill and excitement filled her up, she'd lifted a shell at haggard beach, Haggard...she snapped into the moment and threw flames at the pathway behind her. With fire quickly consuming the space she left behind ,she dashed furiously out fore more doors. Looking around the room for her escape she listened to the fire alarms and angry yells through long corridors, It was like music to her. In a long set of double doors was a large glass window pain, it looked old and warn out ...it also looked...Outside! they suddenly gleamed with hope and she speed out them much faster than she knew possible for her with ought evan stopping to take a breath she leaped away, desperate for an escape.

Skulduggery's p.o.v

It had was 15 months since Valkyrie had been taken. I'd tried for those 15 months practically non-stop searching and got no were , some more dead ends. I'd only just got her back too damn it, she'd just rescued me and we went home to rest up and Valkyrie had been taken by Dusk, according to what china had heard we had no clue who he was working for but they'd killed her relatives and stolen all photos and notes by or including her.

We were now having a meeting about it... "Tanith, did you find anything new" China sounded as exhausted as everyone els. "No" she replied as if on cue "wld goows chaase" she panted "I'm sorry" China mused "wild goose chase" I always ended up as a translator with Tanith ,she was like a sister to valkyrie and that girl really worked around the clock now "you should sit down Tanith" i motioned to the chair and she sat with ought a moments hesitation. Now it was ghastly's turn.


	2. disheartened

Chapter 2

Remembering

Now it was Ghastly's turn "How was brazil ?

"nothing, more dead ends" Ghastly sounded especially uncomfortable "It's been so long...maybe she's " "NO" I practically yelled at him. I could't think like that, she was tougher than even They knew. She had to be okay. Tanith's face was a composure of fear and horror. Stammering for words

"I don't think Valkyries dead, " China paused for effect "Dusk and whoever his associates are wanted valkyrie, they killed a lot of people to force this away from the Medea and did a impeccable job of making certain her location stayed secret" "if they simply wished to end her life they would't have bothered, they could have just done it as soon as they caught her" "what would they do, its been MONTHS" Tanith's voce shook

"Its far to secluded to be a trap...Valkyrie Is't dead but beyond that is impossible to gage"

everyone seemed slightly comforted by this logic but images of her current state still played through my head. How could she be so sure..

China's THOUGHTS:

China looked at the blond woman, a woman she'd never really liked but valkyrie was a ...friend... the words sounded strange, unfamiliar on her tong , And the worst part of all. The greatest tragedy of all, something she could never tell anybody. Simply a fact. She absolutely loved Valkyrie and was getting less sleep than Tanith.

back to Skulduggery's P.O.V 

Skulduggery knew China was right. They really did want Valkyrie _alive_, god no's what they had done to her, what they'd put her through. Dusk loathed Valkyrie and Vampires were hostile let alone these mystery companions. They really had gone a far way to stray from detection

Skulduggery knew China was right. They really did want Valkyrie _alive_, god no's what they had done to her, what they'd put her through. Dusk loathed Valkyrie and Vampires were hostile let alone these mystery companions. They really had gone a far way to stray from detection

* * *

><p>Short chapter i know and its been far too long but i was away easter on a family thing so i could't even type anything . Remember <strong>R&amp;R<strong> it'll only take a minuet and I **LOVE** constructive criticism along with an opinoin :)

enjoy!


	3. were I always wanted to go

Hi guy's, I've FINALY updated and I know it has been far too long, I've had other work and I've been working on my own novels but here it is and I'm definitely going to carry some of these on. This one included. Remember I love reviews and constructive criticism. also, if you have any suggestions, put them in you'r reviews or pm me. Enjoy

Also, thank you **Scarlet Valantino** and **Skylair Hernandez** , for the reviews. I loved them lots. It really motivated me.

Remembering

Chapter 3

"The rain dripped lazily through the gaps in the sky. Drenching everything it could reach, including Valkyrie. Who was in other notes **not** impressed." I sprinted down the pathway as fast as I was capable. There had to be some wear to stop eventually, I didn't even know were I was. I watched couples by there cars, making a mad dash to get inside. Children trying to play outside before there parents ushered them to the house. Some of them even looked over at me with a kind a strange expression. Like a mix of sadness and shame, no a spark of something else. Could it be compassion? Maybe but I think I've forgotten what that looks like. Shrugging I kept going till I made it to a bus stop with a roof on it. This seemed pleasant, I almost had it until a bus pulled in. He looked over at me, he was old but hale with greying hair and green eyes. Slowly loosing there spark, tall but lean, obviously unmarried and only mortal. He wouldn't be hard to take down. Wait, take down? This wasn't a mission, I had no reason to fight him. Were did that even come from I wondered until he asked me to board. I stepped up and took in the empty bus. "Could you tell me were this bus is headed? .He spoke with a very pronounced English accent "Back to London, I came down here to Crawly this morning." I searched my pockets, nothing. He must have noticed my expression and scanned the empty bus behind him "Sweetheart, hop on, take the rest you look like you need and Ill wake you when we stop, okay? "o...kay, thanks" This was weird. What was he getting from this? Wondering if he knew he was helping someone who'd killed so frequently I sat a couple of rows back and removed the pack I'd grabbed in my hurried escape, rummaging through the content. Leaving no stone unturned, I found some files, some cash, go figure. A G.P.S the size of my hand, a note book and phone. I packed up and had the sleep I needed wile I had the time.

Everything was so dark, my legs ached and it felt like somebody had put a hole straight through my torso. I was walking through an interminable, narrow hallway. My head was really beginning to throb and my deplorable eye site made me stumble. Someone passed in a long white coat. _Was I in a hospital? Why was it so...nefarious? _The next thingI knew I was sitting In a chair in the middle of a large white room. "_Oh, its a mental-hospital. That explains it" _teased my subconscious but I had the creeping suspicion it wasn't. The room I was in had copious amounts of medical equipment in it. Everyone was looking at me like I was the main attraction at a carnival. It wasn't them I was concerned with though. It was the two men in the next room, having a muted conversation that caught my attention. I had a feeling they were making the decisions around here. I tried to listen to what they were saying but I couldn't make out the words, why was my hearing so lousy? They walked into the room but I couldn't see there faces. Everything kind of faded out. Like somebody stuck a needle into my arm even though I knew thats not what happened.

Before I could even think_ 'strange' _I was standing in a similar room. Talking to a man I recognized called Terrance, he helped train me. This was a new kind of dark. My hole demeanor had changed. Then even that started growing indistinct. It wasn't as fuzzy but I had this vague premonition that both scenes were a long time apart from each other. Months? Maybe years? I couldn't

Surmise. It was a shot in the dark. Then I felt something cold touch my face, for a moment I felt slightly incognizant. That was until I opened my eyes and saw those familiar hale green eyes looking back.

The bus driver grinned. "were stopped." I thanked him and hopped off. Leaving a ten dollar note on his seat and saying a silent hello to London. The streets were loud and the weather was nicer, even at night. I think when I was younger, this is were I wanted to go.


	4. back at home

First of all. I apologize for my lateness. We had exams and then I had

issues with the website, nothing was uploading properly but it was

inexcusable. Secondly I would like to thank everyone who reviewed it.

Thanks, I love all of you. If you hadn't then I would have possibly

abandoned it. I wasn't sure who's P.O.V to give you so umm...

thumps up or thumbs down. Anyway on with the chapter….

(Not entirely sure were this is during the series/ Valkyrie is a bit

older but they have never met eco Gordon)

eco-Gordon"s P.O.V

Ireland was cold, and it rained. It always rained here and it never

failed to make things more depressing. Not that I needed help, I was

actually regretting not having my niece tell the others about me. She

was reluctant to do it but she stuck with it. At least if she'd have

told them he'd have someone to talk to. Valkyrie hadn't visited in

months. Sure they were a wile apart but months...that was unlike

even her. More rain ponded on the window. What if, what if there was

another reason for her absence. NO! he told himself. Nothing happened

that she couldn't get past. Someone would have told hm...no they

wouldn't have, because they didn't know about his existence. She was a

tough girl though and her partner wouldn't let anything like that happen, he

cared about he. More than he might usually admit. They could be away

on cases overseas. They were more than good at what they did, they

were the only thing that held the sanctuary together these last couple of years

anyway. He told himself, that's all that happened. The air shifted

behind him and it took a minuet for him to register. Someone was down

stairs, VALKYRIE WAS DOWNSTARES! He practically jumped for joy. Being

alone, deprived of company and good conversation. It was tough really.

He tried in vain to suppress his excitement but knowingly failed. Turning

to greet his visitor only to come face to face with someone who clearly wasn't

any relation to him. He stared at the woman in front of him dumbstruck,

she stared back. Pail as a ghost before he broke the silence "you're not Valkyrie..."

I am sorry this seems to be taking its time. I have been working hard on a not-yet-published fan fiction peace. It isn't Skulduggery pleasant. It is 'Hitman' if anyone knows about it it's a game (for those who haven't played it it's a PS3, x-box and possibly something else game witch I very highly recommend). The game is called 'Hitman Absolution' and it about the 6th hit man game or something (apparently). There is a hit man movie out too now. Anyway It has a lot of story line behind it to witch I will be writting. Like him going through the game but written like a book. I haven't ever surfed through any hitman fanfic s and I don't know what else is out there but Ill recommend it even if you haven't played any of the games because it explains itself.


	5. all clad in leather

Gordons P.O.V:

I stared at the blond woman in front of me and she stared back at me. "no, I'm not Valkyrie" she said finally. Then she bit her tong like she wanted to say more. Her throat seemed dry and on second glance she appeared quite tired. "Hello...Gordon? She questioned obviously not done "But you're dead? She looked afraid. Of CORSE she was worried, poor woman didn't know."I'm an eco stone OF Gordon Edgly -Who are you and do you know were my niece?" "Valkyrie is-" "Yes!" I said enthusiasm leaping into my voice. I really wanted to see Valkyrie. "She hasn't visited in ages, she-" "Valkyrie is missing Gordon" That stuck in my throat. All of my excitement creeping away like tiny ninjas. All I could do was repeat her with a dull voice I didn't recognize "Missing?". She took a deep breath and with out notice I felt like I was intruding. "We don't know who has her, She's been missing for months."right" I mumbled but I couldn't here a single coherent word. My God. Doubts came into my head like kids and a playground, was Stephanie okay? She was staring at me strangely. My god, was Stephanie okay? My Stephanie... "Gordon." My eyes snapped up in an instant. I realized too slowly when she took a step back. "So..." I began, trying to act as casually as I could. "Who the hell are you? Not a good move. Stupid Gordon, seriously! She just smiled though "I'm you're biggest fan, Tanith Low" Laughing despite my situation I made a side note to check my sanity, all said and done. "One of my stories was based on you acutely...yes, a swordsman" "well..." she corrected me "swords-woman but yes." I rolled my eyes enjoying the quip "is there a big difference, swordsm-i-n" "of corse, we dress better" "Tighter" I muttered just under my breath. She looked as though she hadn't herd me and I assumed I wouldn't get an answer but I did. She didn't even look at me when she said, "Same thing. It only took a second before we slipped into a silence, not an awkward one. Slightly uncomfortable but it felt like being in a hospital ward with a cancer patient. You were useless there and the doctors couldn't do a lot to help ether. I had to ask the obvious question, some questions bugged you but this one practically put on a tutu and sang to me. "How well did you know Stephanie? "Stephanie? Ah _shoot_! "Oh, sorry. Valkyrie" She took a moment to let the information slip away into the less relevant part of her brain and then smiled sadly. "practically sisters, she was probably more mature than me but I had more life experience" What would you say. I was glad Valkyrie had good friends and I'd herd a lot about tanith. Given, it was often hard to tell what were rumors and what was the truth I knew what she had done though. She carried on "best friends, Gordon I love you'r niece. She was...amazing...just...amazing" The blond fencer looked about to break down. She took a deep breath like she was counting to five and changed the subject abruptly. "So I take it Valkyrie already knew about you then." "yes, she found out years ago. When she was thirteen, she was doing some research. She broke the news to me about Gordon's death, you see. I wasn't made for comforting his family after he died. I was used as a kind of writing aid for Gordon. You know, who better than himself. Someone who knew what he knew, we had some quite intense and philosophical conversations actually" She almost laughed. "I can imagine that" "yes well..." I spoke clearing my throat. "She wanted to tell you guys but I wouldn't let her, I almost wanted her to have now." "We can" she declared sounding quite optimistic. "really" I tried not to sound nervous about the idea. "yea, Skulduggery, Ghastly and Eskin are all downstairs" "Ravel? "yes" I hadn't seen ravel in years. Well, no 'I' hadn't seen anyone but Gordon hadn't see-no I am Gordon. No...anyway this was it. Now or never, maybe the later. No. This was it I told myself and tried to remember what Valkyrie had said. Its not what I've been reduced to its another forum of myself. Left behind to those who need me and to those I need. Rather philosophical really. She could be very deep and thoughtful when she wasn't joking or insulting people. "Yes" I replied with too much pride in my voice. "Tanith, go and explain it to them then bring them up here." She disappeared and I herd light footsteps down the stares. She explained and I contemplated wether or not I did the best thing. I hoped so anyway, whats done is done. Ghastly and Eskin were first followed by Tanith and Skulduggery who, for his part was looking the least surprised. Admittedly though it was hard to compete with Eskin's gold fish impression and Ghastly acting like some kind of Meakat...well...today was going to be...lovely. Wasn't it? One question lingered on everyones minds though. Were was Valkyrie? Please be okay, please be at least relatively unharmed. Please be okay. Did I see something out the window, no nothing. Just rain. When will it stop raining.

**So here it is, what do you think. To be honest I've found it a little more dull. I promise it'll get better. Next time It'll be Val's P.O.V but it needed more. Anyway Hope you guys enjoyed it. I have a couple more planned so keep you're eyes peeled. **

**-Satire**


	6. nothing to negligible

**Chapter 6: Exploring London**

Valkyries P.O.V:

I sat in the cafe, still in London and apparently not looking at my highest standards because the woman behind the counter has kept trying to offer me an aspirin. The cafe was fairly substantial as well as fairly empty. There were 3 men sitting nearest the counter, trying to attract the waitresses attention in vain. A couple sitting on the table aganced the wall beside them. Then there was me sitting outside with the sun on my back. Six altogether wasn't very many customers so I suspected, with them not offering dinner they had a decent lunch rush. I closed my eyes trying to ignore how nugatory it was around me. Pulling out my bag and reaching into it opening, I wondered how it was still dry after it was in the poring rain. It wasn't plastic and It didn't feel waterproof. It felt...familiar, like something I used to own. I slipped my hand through the bags content looking for the phone when I herd raised voices coming from inside. Peering through the glass I noticed the waitress admonishing one of the men who had successfully grabbed the hem of her skirt. The couple had both stood up and were trying to reason with the man but he was too busy joking to his friends. I sighed, what a lovely way to kill a perfectly innocent morning that I happen to be enjoying. I stood up and walked inside, instantly earning a glare from one of the man's obnoxious friends. The man glaring at me had dark brown hair and he was just a bit over weight. The couple looked over at me with appreciative nods but to be honest I didn't have the time of day. The man still had a hold of the girls skirt and was making cocky remarks. His green eyes wandered over her chest and I couldn't held but notice how out of place he looked. He looked about twenty, maybe twenty-two with white blond hair and plain cloths, they were well maintained. Like It had never been worn before so he obviously had a lot of money. Which explained his arrogant attitude, He had his hair gelled and he was tanned with an impressive amount of muscle, especially on his arms. His friends clothing were worn and the were both tiered and quite heavyset. I strode ford with out letting myself get to caught up and addressed the man in the middle. "and what would you be doing on a morning like this I wonder?" He looked me up and down. He smiled like he was pleased with what he saw _pervert._ "Havn'in a little fun" he remarked still looking smug. "she's not. Are you miss?" I said broadening the question. The couple were silent, not even his two friends said anything. He let go of her skirt and she scampered away, giving me a curt nod. The blond was still looking at me "My names Jason" "do I know you?" "Not yet you don't, looking for a job?" "no" I said already board, I turned around and left. He yelled at me to turn around but to be frank I couldn't care less. I just walked away, almost beginning to wonder what I had been missing out on. Almost. I kept going till I got to another main street and checked the bus schedule. Apparently you could leave by bus from Westminster Bridge but you wouldn't get very far so I decided to take a train to Slough. Even an express train would be over an hour but It would give me some time to work things out at least.

**Note:**

**Okay so it's a bit short but theres another chapter around the corner. Now for those of you who are living or have lived in england, london. you will know the eria. I dont. I live on the other side of the world. I am a New Zealander, I know the basics. I know the main suburbs, the eria. England, wales, Ireland, scotland, the smaller places and islands like the isle of white, and a bit about its history and citizenship but I am not an expert. I research this, use google maps for location and check out transport and what the arias are like. Places to stay, to bus from, to eat at. Feel free to correct any eras but bear that in mind, some of it is quite confusing. **

**hope you enjoyed that, thanks for reading**

**-Satire Cain**


	7. straight shooter

So, I'm sorry. Again, Jesus I'm an awful fanfictioner. This chapter is short but there's another one coming, I have not abandoned you all. I have plans. I'm taking a short creative writing corse and now have an alternative, transportable writing device to use. Yay. This isn't specifically from Valkyries pov.

Shot down by vengeful silver bullets

With only a sword in my hand

No sheath, no shield, no corner

Mossy under lands without fences or trees

No birds, no bees

My swath makes me free

But trees bring fruit and deception

I knife in my empty hand or back

2 steps

A blooming bush springing from the ground

3 steps

A brilliant tree, high and proud

4 steps, too far to gone

Shot down by hateful silver bullets

With out a sword in my hand

A shield, no sheath, no corner

Dried foliage, fences that are broken

And the sun on my back

Okay so it was probably sh*t but I tried. Review for an opinion but don't kill me. Don't think oh I waited for freekn ages for this b*ch to put up another chapter and she puts up this...sorry for my swearing. It was unimpressive and probably a smidgen unnecessary. Anyway...until we meet again

-satire cain


	8. A new kind of Sheol

**Okay so here we go, another chapter the next day eh. See, Im making it up to you and yes all of this will be explained later on. **

Daniels P.O.V:

My mind was mangled. A cold breeze blew my shirt up, reaching everything and making me shiver. My hands clanged. The chains on my wrists made contact with the cage around me. Forcing an Eco just to prove how alone I was. I wanted to scream, I wanted to kick. Internally I was but externally I was just sitting there. I wanted to yell, I wanted to do a lot of things right now. I wanted to escape. Go home and hug my sister, sleep in my own bed. I couldn't though, I couldn't even will myself to move. My body was frozen now. Something clanked in the room but i couldn't make out what it was. Squinting only hurt my eyes but I think I herd someone wimped, a young child. Poor kid, all alone now. Just like me.

It was Midnight when someones screaming woke me up. I don't remember falling asleep but I must have done at some point. It docent get easier no matter how long you'r down here, if anything it gets harder the longer time draws past. Your just here waiting like a lamb to the slaughter. Time I couldn't keep track of passed me by and I started wondering why I'd been here so long. More cold air crept up my legs forcing me to shudder. Part of me never wanted them to come but the other half of me wanted to get it done with here and now.

She sat in her cage quietly, she did't fight she didn't scream. She didn't even move or speak. Cold thoughts of despair tugged my heart , like somebody had tied a sinker to it. I wanted to scream at her with all the volume I could manage but it wouldn't change anything and that was it. It would't change anything. So I stayed, I'd been here for ages now almost a year and being honest with myself I'm shocked to still be alive. I was here longer than she has been around, I truthfully thought they'd done everything to me, humanly possible. Evidently I was wrong, very wrong. What they'd put her through now, that was more than they'd ever put me through. She was a warrior, she kept fighting ,screaming ,attacking with impressive force through everything they'd done to her, she'd never stopped fighting. Until now. That was heart breaking ,to watch them break somebody else. To be completely helpless aseptically with someone like her. Someone who stayed so strong, she had never begged. Never cried. No matter how hard things were or how much torture came. She had tried to escape numerous times and escaped twice. Although she hadn't made it from the building that was peerless to anyone else, But now she was still. I had the urge to smash the bars, I hated this hell.

Her P.O.V:

I sat thinking, I'd kicked, I'd screamed and they had forced me down but they had not won. I could still fight, they'd made me stronger. I needed a plan. Every time they came in from the left to check and run basic tests they used a grid to get in and out. When they came from behind they meant business but it was a door. It was locked but given the chance I could break it, given the opportunity I could run. The other door was further away and needed a code, simple but I didn't have a code. Strength was ironically my strong point. Not speed, I was okay but not exceptional I was a sprinter. Intelligence yes, I was good at working things out and i was a seer. Just not my charisma for all the good that'd do around here." Suddenly there was an creaking noise near my cage then someone came through the side door just close enough for me to notice her figure.

**What did you all think of that. Good, bad, tragic, let me know how its going. For anyone who may be_ Slightly_ interested in it. Hit-man is going well and I will be ether updating a new rein (probably) and adding a new one (well see if i can find the files on my computer) _but there are oh so many word files_, my poor computer is a mess. Anyway. Hope you all enjoyed that.**

**_Satire**


	9. Chapter 9

chapter : mishaps as they come

P.O.V of Tanith

I felt every vibe in my body ache thinking about my sister. She wasn't gone, she was out there. Somewhere, I just had to find her. My brother was coming down to lend a hand. I didn't really want him to, but I couldn't stop him. He must have herd my tone of voice. He was like that, we'd go years without talking but if he knew I needed it he'd be there, providing he could. Though he knew I could handle myself okay. That's why I was at skulls. Pleasant was reading files, ghastly was making phone calls, china was helping in her own ways. The sanctuary was as it was, leaning down. That's how I found myself on his couch just about asleep. When skulduggery offered me a couch I laughed it off but my head was slowly getting closer and closer to the pillow. Damn, how long since I slept properly. The rain outside was making a racket on the roof. Dark clouds looming above it, depriving Ireland of light, again.

Sharp jabs of light were barley enough to see the corridors. It was fuzzy though and a cold feeling of chain on my wrist reminded me i was being dragged. Taking narrow turns and bends that didn't seem to make sense. The aura was like that of a prison. Rough hands tying me to a table. I think someone was examining me. His hands took in the length of my body. His yelling made my ears feel like they were on fire with pressure about to burst. When the people left I felt less safe. The mans hand snaked my waist and reached a little further down and I screamed. It wasn't my scream but my voice was raspy. He laughed something like a cackle from a ghost story. His voice though. Oh God. His voice was different entirely, it made my knees go weak and my insides shake with fear at the same time. The way it curled around each word. 'Sweetheart don't fret. I'm your friend, I'm going to help you child'. I couldn't breath or speak anymore. Like I wasn't part if this anymore. Yet, I felt fear like nothing I had before, like something in my gut was being seethed. I felt like his hand was curling near my upper leg, but also like something pierced my arm. Some wear in between I lost my conscious state, but I woke up sweeting.

Sweating ,on someone's couch. On ...skulduggery s couch. Yes. I remember that now.

**Okay, it's been soooooo long since I've last updated. I'm so sorry there is no true excuse. I want to thank all the loyal readers who favourited me or my story or both. This chapter is possibly much lesser. I haven't written in so long I know. Ill try okay, try to stay currently updating ,even if they are short. I'm in exam week for our moc exams this week tho so...yeah. Year 11, level 1 exams..yay :(**

**For those old readers thank you, and for those new readers welcome. I swear So much has changed. I have new friends **

**I have had older ones leave, I've waved off one of my demons goodby. I have a boyfriend. Matt and I have been dating for 8 months tomorrow. As well as other things I'm forbidden to speak of. I honestly hope you guys are doing good because I freekn love every single one of you , honestly. Your support has kept me going. **

**I have another current one. I haven't put online **

**I don't know if I should**

**Leave ur opinion in a review or feel free to pm me **

**Okay now that I'm sure my own voice is longer than the story**

**Have a good day all of you :-)**

**Remember **

**R and r xxxxx**

**Thanks guys :-) **


	10. Chapter 10 PLEASE READ

NOTE

PLEASE READ

_I was hacked , i couldn't get online for a long time '_

_i am deleting this account. getting a new one with a different name, picture and password_

**_My Username will be:_ ****Daratrine Lyre **

_I Will COntinue wiTH This story aND Put Some of my others on my new acount_

_I dont know who hacked me but it dosent matter_

**Okay i also as you may know have a fiction press account. I'm changing username to match this one.**

**so theyll be the same.**

**xxDaratrine Lyre **


End file.
